The Anti
by Mikichu
Summary: Oneshot. My theory on how the Anti-Fairies were created.


Cosmo had done some terrible things in his time. He had turned his father into a fly, single-handedly sunk Atlantis nine times, almost handed the world over to cockroaches... the list goes on and on. And yet, Wanda, his wife, still loved him.

The love seemed unconditional. Cosmo himself didn't quite understand why Wanda loved him in the first place; but, then again, he didn't understand a lot of things. But would Wanda's love still last as it had before when he told her _this _story?

Would she still love him after he explained how he created the Anti-Fairies?

:::

It started innocently enough, as all of his idiocies had. It was a brisk, August Friday the 13th. Cosmo had been very young then- ten years old, at the most. Mama Cosma had spent all day trying to teach him how to cast magic properly; after all, she didn't want to be a fly too! Cosmo was failing miserably at everything he tried, and his mother, fed up, accused her son of not taking magic seriously and stormed inside.

To Cosmo, that wasn't fair. It wasn't like he didn't _want _to cast magic. It was just hard for him, that's all. He looked up at the magenta sky. He had absolutely no friends at all (he hadn't met Wanda yet), so he couldn't confide in anyone. Twirling his wand in his fingers, he noticed his shadow was doing the same thing. Could he talk to it? After all, if it was smart enough to know what he was doing and copy it perfectly...

Would it be smart enough to talk to him?

Cosmo studied his wand. It was a long shot, that much he knew, but could he possibly make his shadow come to life? He pointed the wand at the bluish-black figure on the ground, and it slowly rose from the ground to hover in the air like Cosmo was doing. What could he do to make the shadow-fairy like him? Cosmo thought for a moment, feeling strange under the shadow-fairy's uncharacterized stare.

Well, they say opposites attract, right?

Using that logic -if you could call if logic- he completely personalized his shadow-self. The end product had blue-black skin and hair, a cute little hat, a tuxedo, a monocle, and, for some reason, bat wings. "...Hello," he greeted Cosmo, his voice thick with a sophisticated British accent. "I believe you are my creator?" He spoke slowly, as if he had just learned how to speak. (Then again, that was partly true.)

Cosmo shrugged. "I guess so," he mumbled.

The shadow squinted his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Cosmo."

"Cosmo," the shadow echoed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with one blue finger. "How did you make me?"

"Um... Well, I just saw my shadow, and I wanted it to come to life..." he trailed, feeling strange under the shadow's wicked grin.

"No, no, go on," the shadow urged him.

"I uh... that's about it," Cosmo shrugged.

"Could you make more?"

Cosmo shrugged again. "I dunno. It takes a lot of magic..."

The shadow turned around, faking sadness. "Oh, well, that's okay. I just feel so bad for my fellow shadows, stuck in the ground like so..." he motioned over to Mama Cosma's shadow- Cosmo's mother had come out, wondering what was going on. Her mouth hung open in shock. "And I..." he sniffed. "I want them to be happy."

"Well, I could-"

"No!" Mama Cosma interrupted. "Don't do anything else!" She yelped as the shadow raised his wand and put a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"Hey!" Cosmo shouted. "Don't hurt my mom!"

"Oh, hush," the shadow snarled. "I'm not hurting her, I'm just... incapacitating her for a moment."

"In-ca-pa... what? What does that mean? It sounds bad!" Cosmo fretted.

"It's not," the shadow assured the young green fairy. He raised his ebony wand and slowly Mama Cosma's shadow rose from the ground.

"Hello, mother," the shadow grinned.

"Who are you?" Mama Cosma's shadow blinked in confusion.

"Your son."

"I have a son?"

Cosmo's shadow sighed. "I bet your mother smothers you?" Cosmo nodded. "Well, that would explain _my _mother's indifference," he muttered.

"Shadow? What's your name?" Cosmo asked.

"You said yours was Cosmo?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm the Anti-Cosmo!"

Cosmo blinked. "Anti? Like... Aunt-Eye? My aunt has an eye! She needs it to see!"

Anti-Cosmo looked ready to strangle Cosmo. "No, no, you idiot. It means 'against'. Tell me, Cosmo, what's against good?"

"...Bad?"

"Are fairies good or bad?" Anti-Cosmo continued, hoping that somehow this would get his point across.

"Good. Mostly. Jorgen Von Strangle isn't that nice to me," Cosmo shrugged.

"I can see why," Anti-Cosmo muttered. "Now, if fairies are good, and Anti-Fairies are against you, that means that Anti-Fairies are...?"

Cosmo thought for a moment. "They're..." he trailed. His terrified green eyes widedned. "They're bad!"

"Yes!" Anti-Cosmo cackled. "Yes. We're bad. And you have freed us!" He raised his wand and a red vortex appeared above him. Anti-Mama Cosma flew in after raising her wand and making a stream of Anti-Fairies come and fly into the vortex. "I, as ruler of Anti-Fairy world, now place a great curse on this day. Everyone shall live in fear on..." he paused, as if to add suspense, "...Friday the Thriteenth!" He then flew up into the vortex, and he was gone.

:::

Timmy sat there, his eyes wide in shock. "_You_ made them?"

Cosmo nodded, flying down and sitting on Timmy's bed. He put his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to," he sobbed. "I really didn't. I just wanted a friend."

Wanda went down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just sat there.

"You're going to leave me now, aren't you?" Cosmo asked, not looking at his pink-haired spouse. Poof and Timmy looked quite scared by the thought.

Wanda sighed. "Cosmo, we've been together 10,000 years. Every day, I seem to find new proof of your idiocy. Today, I found two bits of proof."

"Two?" Timmy asked.

"Yes." Wanda shifted slightly closer. "Cosmo, the first one is your story of how you created the Anti-Fairies. The second is the thought I would leave you after all we've been through." Timmy and Poof looked at each other, a little grossed out by the mush.

Cosmo looked up, a slight grin on his face. "Soooo... you're not leaving?"

"Never, Cosmo," Wanda smiled. "Never."

:::

Okay, so that's my theory. Ta-da. Well, I'll see you all later.

~Mikichu


End file.
